parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyosiladdin
jayden stebbins all new movie spoof coming soon to youtube cast: kiyoshi (from hanazuki full of treasures) as aladdin hanazuki (from hanazuki full of treasures) as princess jasmine dazzlessence jones (from hanazuki full of treasures) as the genie professer venomous (from ok ko lets be heros) as jafar red (from the angry birds movie) as iago the unicorns (from hanazuki full of treasures) as abu sleepy unicorn (from hanazuki full of treasures) as the magic carpet flynn rider (from tangled) as the sultan puppycorn (from unikitty) as rajah cave of wonders as itself judge claude frollo (from the hunchback of notre dame) as razoul frollos guards (from the hunchback of notre dame) as razouls henchmen mr. krabs (from spongebob squarepants) as the peddler tord (from eddsworld) as gazzem the thief maggy,tari and saiko (from smg4) as the three balcony girls bart simpson (from the simpsons) and mabel pines (from gravity falls) as the hungry children lou (from uglydolls) as prince achmed dr. eggman (from sonic boom) as omar the mellon seller lord/president busniss (from the lego movie) as farouk the apple seller pumbaa (from the lion king) as elephant abu resputin (from anastasia) as old jafar mazzadril (from hanazuki full of treasures) as snake jafar magatron (from transformers animated) as genie jafar scenes: part 1 arabian nights/a dark night part 2 kiyoshi on the run/one junp ahead part 3 kiyoshi fights with lou/one jump ahead (reprise) part 4 hanazuki's dream part 5 venomous and flynn's conversation/hanazuki runs away part 6 trouble in the market place/venomous's evil plan part 7 kiyoshi aressted part 8 hanazuki confronts venomous part 9 kiyoshi escapes with an old man part 10 cave of wonders part 11 a narrow escape part 12 the amazing all-powerful dazzlessene jones/friend like me part 13 flynn upriads venomous part 14 kiyoshi's first wish part 15 venomous makes his move/prince kiyoshi part 16 flynn rides on sleepy unicorn part 17 kiyoshi argues with dazzlessence jones/kiyoshi goes to hanazuki part 18 do you trust me/a whole new world part 19 kiyoshi almost spills the beans/kiyoshi and hanazuki kiss part 20 kiyoshi gets ambushed/dazzlessence jones saves kiyoshi's life part 21 venomous exsposed part 22 kiyoshi's depression/red steals the lamp part 23 flynn's announcement/dazzlessence jones's new master is venomous part 24 venomous's dark wishes/prince kiyoshi (reprise) part 25 the ends of the earth part 26 venomous takes over agrabah part 27 kiyoshi vs. venomous part 28 happy ending in agrabah part 29 end credits Kiyoshi.png|kiyoshi as aladdin Dt6lVXpU4AApaoG.jpg|hanazuki as princess jasmine Dazzlessence_jones.png|dazzlessence jones as the genie 1516aff0afdb62a92fac3972665c9df8561bfbddv2_00.jpg|professor venomous as jafar 584c695d6e7d5809d2fa6362.png|red as iago 536F06FF-2E14-4EB3-B06B-F1249145951A.jpg|unicorns (hanazuki full of treasures) as abu Sleepy_unicorn.png|sleepy unicorn as the magic carpet Eugene_Fitzherbert.png|flynn rider as the sultan puppycorn-unikitty-8.58.jpg|puppycorn as rajah aladdin-cave-of-wonders-1061121.jpg|cave of wonders as itself Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg|judge Claude frollo as razoul Frollo's_Soldiers.jpg|frollo's guards as razoul's hechmen mr-krabs-spongebob-squarepants-2.6.jpg|mr. krabs as the peddler rbNz5CVn.jpg|tord as gazzem the thief tumblr_inline_pgk1mdgclk1ubrtu2_540.png|meggy,tari and saiko as the three balcony girls collage1.png|bart simpson and mabel pines as the hungry children EA0iTCyXsAAwCV2.jpg|lou as prince achmed sonic-boom.png|dr. eggman as omar the Mellon seller p-the-lego-movie-will-farrell.jpg|lord/president business as farouk the apple seller Pumbaa-img.png|pumbaa as elephant abu 40228f8e-fe72-413b-b5a7-021fd7c4bb8a-screen-shot-2017-11-20-at-70809-pm.png|resputin as old jafar Mazzadrils.png|mazzadril as snake jafar 300px-Megatronanimated.jpg|megatron as genie jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Jayden stebbins channel